marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Orson Yashida (Earth-1175)
SolarStorm is the son of Sunfire and Storm. He was raised in Japan, mostly in his father's palace, but sometimes in his mother's palace too. He was always treated well by his subjects, and was saddened when his mother lost the throne. But he was happy again when his powers developed, and he could join the X-Men. He saved them from the Skrulls, and he acts in a way to protect himself first, the team 2nd, just like his father. History Sunfire and Storm did not have much in common. Sunfire was one of the most unlikeable people to ever be an X-Man. Storm was completely the opposite, everyone loved her. But they did have one thing in common as of late: they both were running countries. Storm ran Wakanda with her husband, and Sunfire ran Japan. After her husband died and Shuri took the throne, Storm fled to Japan, and told Shiro she admired his perseverance to do the right thing for his country. Soon, Orson was a member of the Japanese royal family. Orson loved palace life. Everyone was always nice to him, since bad things would happen if they weren't. Orson was a media child for most of his life, and this went to his head. He was always rather of a tightwad. He sometimes talked back to his mother, stating that she should have fought for the throne. But most time, Orson kept his bad intentions to himself. He would always be a disrespectful child in spite of his mother's loving touch. And though everyone thought he was a nice boy, he was actually the nicest devil he could possibly be. When the new X-Men were founded, SolarStorm was asked to join the team. He didn't even know he had powers, but he refused anyways, saying he had better things to do. After his mother divorced him, and his father died, Orson took control of Japan. But when the rescue squad was formed, Orson was able to leave control of the country for a while, so he decided he could spare a day or two. He never expected that he would stay for good after the Skrulls had been fought off, and he never knew he could destroy planets, or that he would be willing to kill. After this, he decided he'd never kill again, and he started managing Japan and being an on-call X-Man at the same time. Powers and Abilities Powers: Weather Manipulation: Orson has inherited his mother's power to control the weather. He can become one with the energies of nature. He can create any weather pattern he wishes. His body is actually (inside) purely made of weather energies and fire, though he believes himself to have human tissue. Flight: Orson can manipulate wind currents to fly. Pyrokinesis: SolarStorm has the ability to set the air on fire as he wishes. Location Determination: Due to his mother's wind abilities, SolarStorm always knows where he is. Lightning Blasts: SolarStorm can project lightning from any part of his body. Solar Lightning: A completely new power, solar lightning is basically lightning heated to the average temperature of the sun. He can only use it in space, against cosmic beings, as it is theorized his solar lightning could split Earth in half and cause irreversible damage to the atmosphere, or the magnetic poles, or both, ending all life on Earth. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Original Characters Category:Earth-1175 Category:X-Men (Earth-1175) Category:Mutants Category:Created by Next X-Man Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Fire Blasts Category:Electric Blasts Category:Heat Generation Category:Energy Beings Category:Space Survival